films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Marion and the Pipe
Marion and the Pipe is the twelfth episode of the eighteenth season and the four hundred and twenty-sixth episode of the series. In this episode, Marion thinks she's found an old Viking ship, but it turns out to be a water pipe which springs a leak. Plot There is only one thing Marion likes more than digging and that's telling the other engines stories about things she has dug up in the past. A lot of the engines don't like to hear Marion's endless tales and try to avoid her. One day, Marion is repairing an embankment on the main line. Gordon thunders into sight with the express and Marion isn't paying attention. She puts her shovel right across Gordon's line and the workmen shout to warn Gordon, who applies his brakes. Gordon stops just in time. Marion tries to tell Gordon the story of the time she dug up the fossil of a woolly mammoth, but Gordon isn't interested and he puffs on his way. A bit later, Marion has nearly finished repairing the embankment when Thomas pulls up. Thomas loves hearing Marion's stories. Marion tells him about the time she dug up a pirate's treasure chest, but suddenly her shovel hits something hard in the embankment. Marion tells Thomas that she has found a Viking longship, but Thomas thinks it is just a water pipe. Marion is sure she is correct and, after Thomas has left, continues to dig. Unfortunately, she accidently hits the object and water starts gushing out. Marion realises that it is a water pipe after all. The workmen are on a break and not paying attention, so Marion quickly covers the leaky pipe with mud and clatters away. The next day, Thomas passes the embankment and is shocked to see water trickling out of the ground. Thomas concludes that Marion must have struck the water pipe and heads off to the China Clay Pits to inform the steam-shovel. At the Sodor China Clay Pits, Marion is playing a game of "Guess What's in my Shovel" with Bill and Ben when Thomas hurries in. He tells Marion that she did hit a water pipe yesterday and it's now leaking. Marion tells Thomas that she had already told him that it was pirate treasure yesterday. Thomas is confused; Marion had tried to tell him it was a Viking longship, not treasure at all. Realising that Thomas has seen through her, Marion agrees to go and have a look at the leaky pipe. When Marion and Thomas eventually arrive at the embankment, the water has stopped. Thomas is confused; he was sure it was leaking earlier. Just as Thomas and Marion are about to head back to the Clay Pits to look at Marion's rock collection, the ground starts to rumble and shake. Suddenly, water shoots out of the ground. The embankment moves and slides onto the tracks. Marion admits that she knew about the leaky pipe and apologises, but she doesn't know what to do. Thomas tells her to clear up the mess while he warns approaching engines. As Thomas is reversing back up the line, Gordon suddenly races past him. As Gordon rounds the bend, he suddenly spots the landslide and a big rock on his line. Marion tries as hard as she can to shift the big rock, but it will not budge. As Gordon draws closer and closer, Marion swings her shovel back and smacks the rock like a golf ball. The rock is moved off the line just in time for Gordon to pass through. Both Thomas and Marion are very relieved. On their way home, Marion thanks Thomas for his help and promises to always tell someone if she encounters a water pipe in future. With that, Thomas heads back to the station and Marion returns to the Clay Pits. Marion is very tired after her adventure and she feels rather foolish. Bill and Ben decide to cheer her up by suggesting they play her favourite game: "Guess What's in my Shovel". Soon, Bill, Ben and Marion are all laughing again. Characters *Thomas *Gordon *Percy *Bill and Ben *Marion *Some Workmen *Stanley (stock footage cameo) *Timothy (stock footage cameo) Locations *Sodor China Clay Company *The Fenland Track Gallery MarionandthePipetitlecard.png|Title card MarionandthePipeDutchtitlecard.png|Dutch title card MarionandthePipeRussiantitlecard.png|Russian title card MarionandthePipeBrazilianPortugueseTitleCard.png|Brazilian Portuguese Title Card MarionandthePipe1.png MarionandthePipe2.png MarionandthePipe3.png MarionandthePipe4.png MarionandthePipe5.png MarionandthePipe6.png MarionandthePipe7.png MarionandthePipe8.png MarionandthePipe9.png MarionandthePipe10.png MarionandthePipe11.png MarionandthePipe12.png MarionandthePipe13.png MarionandthePipe14.png MarionandthePipe15.png MarionandthePipe16.png MarionandthePipe17.png MarionandthePipe18.png MarionandthePipe19.png MarionandthePipe20.png MarionandthePipe21.png MarionandthePipe22.png MarionandthePipe23.png MarionandthePipe24.png MarionandthePipe25.png MarionandthePipe26.png MarionandthePipe27.png MarionandthePipe28.png MarionandthePipe29.png MarionandthePipe30.png MarionandthePipe31.png MarionandthePipe32.png MarionandthePipe33.png MarionandthePipe34.png MarionandthePipe35.png MarionandthePipe36.png MarionandthePipe37.png MarionandthePipe38.png MarionandthePipe39.png MarionandthePipe40.png MarionandthePipe41.png MarionandthePipe42.png MarionandthePipe43.png MarionandthePipe44.png MarionandthePipe45.png MarionandthePipe46.png MarionandthePipe47.png MarionandthePipe48.png MarionandthePipe49.png MarionandthePipe50.png MarionandthePipe51.png MarionandthePipe52.png MarionandthePipe53.png MarionandthePipe54.png MarionandthePipe55.png MarionandthePipe56.png MarionandthePipe57.png MarionandthePipe58.png MarionandthePipe59.png MarionandthePipe60.png MarionandthePipe61.png MarionandthePipe62.png MarionandthePipe63.png MarionandthePipe64.png MarionandthePipe65.png MarionandthePipe66.png MarionandthePipe67.png MarionandthePipe68.png MarionandthePipe69.png MarionandthePipe70.png MarionandthePipe71.png MarionandthePipe72.png MarionandthePipe73.png MarionandthePipe74.png MarionandthePipe75.png MarionandthePipe76.png Category:Season 18 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:2014 television episodes Category:2010s television episodes Category:Episodes